


Задание

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Firefly, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, OOC, все_уползли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: По легенде, они все были вольными торговцами. Их первый шаттл, трофейный, сгорел на Скарифе, нынешний «Изгой» был родом с Кореллии и немного с Куата. И совсем чуть-чуть — с Джеонозиса. По крайней мере, замаскированные под вторую пару манёвренных двигателей турели вроде бы сделали там.Итак, теперь нужно добраться до Тариса и забрать оттуда двоих беженцев.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile).  
> В тексте использованы строчки из [стихотворения](http://laert.diary.ru/p211163992.htm) Лаэ .

_Я открываю скрипучую дверь,  
я выхожу из тьмы.  
Я — это я,  
зверь — это зверь,  
мы — это мы  
  
О. Ладыженский_

  
  
Снова снился тот сон. Белое побережье, волны, далёкое зарево взрыва. Ветер — пока ещё тёплый, но уже готовый превратиться в обжигающий самум, срывающий мясо с костей, перемалывающий тела в пыль.  
  
Во сне не было никакого корабля, никто не прилетел за ними. Во сне погибли все. Она не видела этого своими глазами, но могла бы поклясться чем угодно.  
  
Умирать оказалось страшно. Страх, даже поделенный на двоих, сводил с ума, бился внутри бешеным зверем. И появилось осознание того, что всё. Конец. Ещё несколько минут — и тебя не станет. Ты, со всеми своими желаниями, надеждами, мечтами и мелкими особенностями — со всем, что делало тебя тобой, исчезнешь. Если повезёт, однажды твоё имя выбьют на памятнике тем, кто не вернулся. Но скорей всего, некому будет вспомнить, что ты когда-то — был.   
  
После, выдираясь в явь из липкой паутины, Джин не сразу понимала, что всё-таки жива. Что не сгорела там, на Скарифе. И Кассиан тоже жив. Все живы — можно хоть сейчас пойти в кают-компанию и найти там Чиррута с Бейзом. В машинном наверняка спит Бодхи, а в рубке сидит К2… Или позвонить отцу — он ответит, даже в глухую ночь, даже заваленный по уши работой. Отец никогда не выключает комм и всегда носит его с собой.  
  
Ничего не было. Сон — всего лишь сон.  
  
Рядом с Кассианом кошмары не снились, будто боялись его. Не случалось ни старого сна про Со, ни пляжа, ни той ночи на Иду, только ровное, серое небытие.  
  
Сегодня не повезло: у старших офицеров был инструктаж, грозивший затянуться не то что до глубокой ночи — до утра. Кто там говорил «на том свете отоспитесь»?..  
  
Крифф.  
  
Джин поворочалась, с досады ткнула кулаком в подушку. Вроде бы устала, а попробуй усни. Попросить, что ли, Чиррута — пусть на досуге научит медитировать?..  
  
Зашипела дверь каюты, потом, тихо-тихо, створка освежителя. Зашумела вода, всё смолкло, об пол стукнули ботинки, зашуршала одежда. Чуть прогнулся под весом тела матрас, и под одеяло забрался Кассиан, обнял со спины, уткнулся в лопатки лбом.  
  
— Как всё прошло? — Джин обхватила его за шею, взъерошила влажные волосы.  
  
Кассиан что-то пробормотал в спину, чмокнул её в плечо, обнял покрепче.  
  
— Базу начали перебрасывать на Хот. Вот увидишь, мы там все примёрзнем задницами к креслам…  
  
— Хороший повод жить на службе, — Джин хихикнула, накрыла ладонью его руку, обхватившую талию.  
  
— Кстати. Завтра с утра вылетаем: нужно кое-кого забрать с Тариса.  
  
— Эвакуация?  
  
— Не совсем, — Кассиан вздохнул, уткнулся лбом в плечо. — Завтра, ладно? Дравен мне вот такую плешь проел на тему того, как это важно и срочно.  
  
— Он может.  
  
Иногда она спрашивала себя, а снится ли ему то же самое. Белый пляж, далёкое зарево на горизонте, горячий ветер… Страх сгореть заживо. Впрочем, наверняка за двадцать лет у Кассиана за душой накопилось столько всего, что какой-то взрыв на Скарифе — так, ерунда. Было и прошло.

***

  
Всё-таки с утра на базе уже ощущалось особое, походное настроение. Вроде бы тот же шум, та же толпа — на первый взгляд беспорядочная, но стоит присмотреться и замечаешь, как делится на потоки снующий туда-сюда народ.   
  
Скоро, уже совсем скоро.  
  
Каф Джин допивала на бегу, не глядя сунула пластиковый стаканчик в утилизатор, обернулась напоследок, запоминая — будто делая голографию на память. Тёмная громада храма в розовеющем небе, ряды накрытых маскировочной сеткой истребителей, прозрачная орудийная башня кореллианского грузовика.  
  
— «Изгой-1», прошу разрешение на взлёт.  
  
— Взлёт разрешаю. Спокойного гипера, «Изгой»! — диспетчерская сегодня говорила звонким девичьим голосом. Бодхи за штурвалом заулыбался, залихватски сдвинул повыше очки.  
  
— Сначала на орбиту, а оттуда прыгнем без пересадок, — он обернулся ко второму ряду кресел. — На обратном пути кого-нибудь подбирать будем?  
  
— Вряд ли. Если только кому срочно приспичит...  
  
— Кстати о срочности. Я считаю, мне необходимо оружие. На Тарисе стоит имперский гарнизон, если что-то случится...  
  
— К2, генерал очень просил, чтобы ничего такого не случалось. Идём мы с Джин, остальные сидят тихо. Если будут патрули — улыбаетесь и машете, ясно?  
  
— Вероятность того, что придётся уходить с боем составляет...  
  
— Если только сам напросишься, К2.  
  
Старт.  
  
По легенде, они все были вольными торговцами. Их первый шаттл, трофейный, сгорел на Скарифе, нынешний «Изгой» был родом с Кореллии и немного с Куата. И совсем чуть-чуть — с Джеонозиса. По крайней мере, замаскированные под вторую пару манёвренных двигателей турели вроде бы сделали там.  
  
Итак, теперь нужно добраться до Тариса и забрать оттуда двоих беженцев.  
  
— Они оба откуда-то из Центра, — рассказывал Кассиан. — Брат и сестра. Он, кажется, врач, она... с ней сложно. Вышли на Веритас, уверяли, что у них есть некая жизненно важная информация. Просили убежища. Веритас доложил командованию, а те, видимо, решили дать добро.  
  
— Веритас — это наш агент? — поинтересовалась Джин.  
  
— Один из связных. Я его знаю, но никогда не видел. Вроде ходят слухи, что он работает где-то в команде сенатора. Как эти двое его убедили и главное — как нашли...  
  
— Велика вероятность, что это засада. — Отвязаться от К2 и раньше было непросто, а уж после «переселения» в новый корпус и подавно. Помнилось, Кассиан бурчал, что кое-кто понабрался в голонете вирусов.   
  
— Вот поэтому вы все и остаётесь на корабле. Если мы с Джин не вернёмся — взлетайте. План дальнейшей эвакуации и координаты новой базы у вас есть.  
  
— Что-то тут нечисто. Только не говори, что эти двое такие важные птицы, что ради них напрягли целого капитана разведки.  
  
— Генерал не раскололся. То ли у меня допуска не хватает, то ли там действительно что-то сверхважное.

***

  
Тарис встретил их пасмурным серым небом. Из жерла пассажирского космопорта, вливаясь в основной поток, выходили хмурые пассажиры с масками на лицах. Над головой бежали красные строчки голограмм на местном и общегале: «Граждане и гости планеты! В целях вашей безопасности посещение уровней ниже 24-5-5-реш запрещено. Уровни с 24-5-4 и выше, вплоть до границ Среднего Города, доступны при наличии костюма биозащиты. Просим вас сохранять спокойствие и соблюдать меры индивидуальной защиты».  
  
— На нижних уровнях опять какая-то зараза, — тихо пояснил Кассиан. — Нам выше.  
  
— Если до наших клиентов не добрались твои имперские друзья, — прошептала Джин: из-за масок решили пользоваться коммами и наушниками. Опять же, связь с кораблём…  
  
— Очередной штамм лихорадки Муура, — подал голос К2 в наушнике. — В прошлом эта болезнь выкосила весь Нижний Город. Известны случаи очаговых эпидемий на верхних уровнях.  
  
— Я ещё на базе привился.  
  
— Тем не менее, я бы не рекомендовал…  
  
— До связи, К2.  
  
Встреча с беженцами была назначена на одной из конспиративных квартир в «жёлтом» жилом блоке — огромном улье, который торчал из уровней Среднего Города, как гриб. Место было не слишком безопасное, зато там вряд ли кто-то обратил бы внимание на двух людей с поддельными чипами.  
  
В турболифте Джин наскоро вспомнила ориентировку: Саймон и Ривер Тэм, уроженцы Нури, метисы с большой долей человеческой крови. У обоих есть имперские паспорта, а ещё обоих ищут — живыми или мёртвыми. Мёртвыми, скорее всего, предпочтительнее.  
  
Длинный коридор, квартиры сектора с короткими номерами на дверях, нужная — в самом конце, рядом с запасным выходом. Кассиан остановился, бросил письменный запрос замку. Дверь с шипением раскрылась.  
  
Внутри было темно, свет прикрутили почти до минимума. Джин нащупала на поясе парализатор, сняла его с предохранителя.  
  
— Руки. Поднимите, чтоб я видел.  
  
Глаза немного привыкли, полумрак сгустился, оформился в детали обстановки и фигуру с лучевиком.  
  
— Мы пришли за вами. Опусти оружие, Саймон.  
  
— Руки! — судя по голосу, Тэм был совсем молод, едва ли много старше двадцати. — Откуда мне знать?..  
  
— Капитан Андор, сержант Эрсо, разведка Альянса, — Кассиан указал на себя и на Джин. — Тебя должны были предупредить.  
  
— Я думал… Мне сказали, будет трудно, — Тэм наконец опустил лучевик. — Нужно увести Ривер! Они будут искать её.  
  
— Вы оба на ногах? Вещи есть?  
  
— Это всё, — Тэм подхватил и повесил на плечо сумку, потом стремительно прошёл в спальню и вывел оттуда сестру. Она была невысокая, с ног до головы закутанная в тёмный плащ. В полумраке не получалось разглядеть её лицо.  
  
— Отлично. Держитесь ближе ко мне. Джин, ты замыкающая.  
  
В коридоре оказалось почти так же темно, как и в убежище Тэмов. Лишь светились тускло и мрачно короткие штрихи ламп у пола. Джин услышала, как выругался себе под нос Кассиан. Ей и самой захотелось добавить что-то пожёстче, чем «крифф».  
  
— Придётся обходить. Может, конечно, я параноик, но мне это не нравится.  
  
— Что-то не так? — Тэм прижал сестру к себе, заозирался.  
  
— Имперская контрразведка перед рейдами всегда обесточивает сектора, — пояснил Кассиан, надвигая на глаза визоры. — Хотя могла и подстанция полететь…  
  
Джин про себя ухмыльнулась: ну да, ну да, лучше быть живым параноиком, чем мёртвым героем. В любом случае, осторожности много не бывает. Она тоже надвинула на глаза визоры, достала лучевик, спрятав его под полой короткой куртки.  
  
Им пришлось подняться на несколько уровней вверх, до крытого моста-галереи, что соединяла улей с административным зданием по соседству. Уже там они взобрались на крышу, Кассиан связался с кораблём, попросил прислать спидер.  
  
— Смотри-ка, старый друг, — он легонько ткнул Джин локтем, протянул ей бинокль. Оптика дала увеличение: на площади перед ульем раздавал команды имперский офицер в серой форме внутренних войск. Обернулся — и Джин ощутила, как становятся дыбом волосы на затылке, а по спине ползёт лёд, тут же оборачиваясь жаром и бросаясь кровью в лицо.  
  
— Скатта… — она зажмурилась, задышала глубоко и часто, будто проветривая лёгкие. Пальцы на прикладе закостенели: так хотелось встать и выстрелить вниз — этот, в сером, всё равно ничего не заметил бы. Даже понять бы не успел.  
  
— Спокойно, — Кассиан обхватил ладонь с зажатым лучевиком, погладил. — Мы его всё равно достанем. Потом. Вот и умница.  
  
Джин медленно-медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, разжала пальцы. Кассиан ещё погладил её по руке, напоследок легонько хлопнул по плечу и улыбнулся.  
  
— Достанем, — Джин кивнула ему, убрала оружие за пояс.

***

  
— Итак, доктор Тэм, может расскажете, что у вас с имперской «контрой»? — На борту Кассиан снова стал обращаться к старшему из Тэмов подчёркнуто официально, будто на допросе.  
  
Как ни странно, успели взлететь до запрета покидать поверхность: уже на орбите их попытались посадить, ссылались на карантин, грозились выпустить перехватчиков. Но Бодхи не стал дослушивать и лихо бросил «Изгоя» в гипер.  
  
Обратный маршрут был куда сложнее и запутаннее: Ядро, Внешний, потом — Зона экспансии. Дальше планировалось переправить Тэмов на филиал полисского госпиталя, а там пусть с ними начальство разбирается.  
  
— Вы что-то у них стащили?   
  
Тэм бросил взгляд на стену, потом снова уставился в стол.  
  
— Нет, ну а с чего тогда посылать за вами агента по особым поручениям? Кстати, хотел бы я знать, как он на вас вышел…  
  
— Это долго рассказывать.  
  
— Мы не торопимся. В гипере времени навалом.  
  
И Тэм наконец сдался.  
  
— Родители отдали Ривер в лицей для одарённых — в её школе была программа поддержки. Я тогда заканчивал академию, был на Корусанте. Сначала… сначала она почти каждую неделю присылала голограммы, и мне, и им. Писала короткие сообщения. Потом отказалась возвращаться на каникулы.  
  
Уже на борту Джин наконец смогла рассмотреть беглянку. Такая же темноволосая и золотоглазая как брат, Ривер, казалось, смотрела на всё сквозь толстое стекло. Будто не отличала сна от яви. Словно ей было плевать и на имперцев, и на собственное будущее. Она послушно дала увести себя в каюту, выпила протянутые братом таблетки и села на койку. Всё — молча.  
  
— У Ривер был очень высокий балл по интуитивным тестам, где-то восемьдесят семь, а уж в карты она всех обыгрывала. Родителям сказали, что это будет хорошая путёвка в будущее. Работа в Центре, престижное образование…  
  
— Саймон…  
  
— Я нашёл её на Биссе. В императорском научно-исследовательском центре. Сначала пришлось добиться перевода, поработать в гериатрии, потом… Она… Ривер не всегда помнит, что там было. У неё случаются припадки, но пока я рядом, это неопасно.  
  
— Охотно верю. Но всё-таки, что в вашей сестре такого важного?  
  
— Она — их эксперимент. Понимаете? Там слишком много всего сплелось, я искал сведения, но половина закриптована, а остальное звучит настолько дико, что не лезет ни в какие ворота. Какая-то дремучая эзотерика, опыты по пересадке мидихлориан, насильственное инициирование спящих областей мозга…  
  
— Надо думать, «они» — это Инквизиторий?  
  
— Не только. Отдел, в котором я нашёл Ривер, был на личном контроле Императора. Мне просто невероятно повезло. Я до сих пор думаю, что нам просто дали уйти. Позволили убежать, понимаете? Они просто играют с нами, как нексу с добычей.  
  
— Разберёмся. Значит так: до прилёта вы с сестрой ведёте себя тихо, под ногами не путаетесь, глупостей не делаете. Всё понятно?  
  
Саймон рассеянно кивнул. На запястье у него запищал хронометр.  
  
— Мне надо к Ривер.  
  
Кассиан махнул рукой: иди, мол, раз надо, а сам сел на стул задом наперёд, уложил подбородок на сплетённые пальцы. Джин подошла, ласково взъерошила жёсткие волосы.  
  
— Мутная история, — Кассиан потёрся о её ладонь затылком, покачал головой. — Либо наш доктор что-то недоговаривает, либо…  
  
— Вряд ли Кренника послали за тобой или за мной. За этих двоих награда больше. Можно не только выслужиться, но и руки нагреть.  
  
— Но если тут замешан самый верх… Между нами, я в эту мумбу-юмбу не очень верю.  
  
— Чиррут бы сказал, что это вопрос не веры, а знания.  
  
Кассиан отмахнулся. Сила Силой, а только верная винтовка куда надёжнее.  
  
— Отвезём её к нашим, а там пусть разбираются. Хотят лечить — пожалуйста.  
  
— Не нравится мне это всё, — Кассиан поднял голову, поглядел Джин прямо в глаза. — Не нравится.

***

  
Времени в гипере действительно оказалось навалом — успели и заскучать, и раззнакомиться с новыми пассажирами. Саймон оказался неплохим, в сущности, парнем. Поначалу держался особняком, но потом оттаял. А Ривер… С ней было по-разному. Бодхи считал её милой, но совершенно чокнутой, Бейз откровенно не доверял, а Чиррут — пожалуй, он единственный был рад. Разговаривал с Ривер, хотя она всё время молчала. Джин как-то услышала одну из таких бесед, а после только руками развела — разговор слепого с немым да и только.  
  
Кассиан продолжал хмуриться: дурные предчувствия никуда не делись, пусть теперь он перестал о них говорить, но Джин знала. Она видела, что его гнетёт нечто, чему он сам пока не знал причины.  
  
А на Кристофсисе они впервые увидели, на что похожи припадки Ривер.  
  
Садились на окраине, в руинах старой столицы. «Изгой» уютно скрылся за нагромождениями полупрозрачных зелёных плит, из трюма выкатили краулер и отправились пополнять припасы.  
  
Чирруту здесь было сильно не по себе: он хмурился, беспокойно касался ладонями каменных плит и тут же отдёргивал руки, будто обжигаясь. Бормотал себе под нос — не обычный речитатив про Силу, что-то другое на незнакомом языке.  
  
Ривер тоже вышла, опасливо, ступая по земле, будто она в любой миг могла провалиться. Прижала ладонь к зелёному камню, наклонила голову, словно прислушиваясь. Пошла вперёд, не опуская руки. Джин видела, как начали шевелиться её губы, но не слышала ни слова, а когда услышала…  
  
— Они окружили нас. Нужно подкрепление… — шептала Ривер. Голос делался громче, набирал силу, слова катились как подхваченные оползнем камни. — Мы остались без крупного калибра. Коммандер тяжело ранен, Рэд… капитан Рэд взял командование на себя. Мы…  
  
Пошел Чиррут, положил ладонь Ривер на плечо, пытаясь увести её от стены, но она не шелохнулась — лишь легла на камень вторая ладонь, и снова полилась изо рта сбивчивая речь — будто передача с того света.  
  
— Огня! Нужно подкрепление! Они привели танки! Танки, мать вашу! — Ривер захлёбывалась, её тошнило словами. — Гранаты уже кончились…  
  
И она затихла, уткнувшись лбом в стену. Упали тёмные волосы, полностью скрыв лицо, ссутулились плечи — Ривер не то пыталась оттолкнуть от себя что-то, не то удержать слишком тяжёлый вес.  
  
— Здесь когда-то уйму народу положили, — тихо произнёс Бейз. Подошёл к согнутой фигуре у стены и легонько хлопнул её по плечу. — Давай, пошли отсюда. Тут даже у меня мороз по коже…  
  
Ривер затряслась, её будто ударило током.   
  
— Разве вы не слышите? Они повсюду! — она подняла залитое слезами лицо. — Пусть они замолчат! Не хочу, не хочу...  
  
Она закрыла уши руками. Саймон подбежал к ней, обнял, попытался увести на корабль.  
  
А Ривер продолжала бормотать, кричать, что хочет стать камнем, оглохнуть и ослепнуть — лишь бы ничего этого не слышать. Чиррут пошёл рядом с ней, взял за руку и зашептал что-то.  
  
Уже потом Джин посмотрела в голонете, вспомнила скупые рассказы Кассиана («Я тогда совсем мелким был, но в новостях показывали…»), прочла о битве за Кристофсис, о второй кампании, о республиканской армии. Если верить архивам, там было от чего тронуться.  
  
— Ривер… она иногда видит то, чего нет. Или то, что было. Иногда, мне кажется, она и будущее тоже видит, только оно совсем запутанное, — признавался после Саймон. — С ней что-то такое сделали, иногда она будто сама не своя.  
  
Вот что значит, думалось Джин, быть не в своём уме. Правда, интересно, в чьём же уме была тогда Ривер Тэм? Что видела? Ощущала ли себя единой с Силой, как Чиррут?..  
  
Он по-прежнему часто беседовал с ней, Джин то и дело заставала их в кают-компании за игрой в карты. Или за разговором. Говорил, правда, в основном Чиррут. Иной раз они просто разглядывали голокарту известной части галактики. В полутёмной комнате, в ореоле серебристых звёзд молча сидели двое — щуплая девушка и слепой монах.  
  
Вот с карты-то всё и началось.  
  
Ривер раз за разом выводила на увеличение сектор в Неизведанной зоне — пара систем, пояс астероидов — дикие территории, которые, по слухам, кишели разного рода отребьем. Она вглядывалась в этот уголок космоса, будто стремилась что-то в нём отыскать. Плавали над головой маленькие солнца и планеты, вокруг которых роились числовые шифры и пиктограммы «непригодно для жизни». А Ривер искала.  
  
И наконец нашла.  
  
— Вот здесь должна быть планета, — Чиррут, даром что слепой, ткнул пальцем в одну из звёздных систем, в пространство между орбитами третьей и четвёртой планеты.  
  
— Может и была когда-то, — Кассиан пожал плечами. — Сейчас ничего. Либо кто-то ошибся, либо там успел побывать наш общий друг с личной космической станцией.  
  
— Вэй, — подала голос Ривер. — Вэй-Лин.  
  
Чиррут вдруг улыбнулся, закивал, зашептал под нос. «И сперва они говорят — погляди на Свет:…» — расслышала Джин. Вот крифф, ну что за манера у этих одарённых говорить загадками!  
  
— И что там, на этой планете? — резко спросила она.  
  
— Вэй-Лин, — повторила Ривер и обернулась к Чирруту, будто прося его объяснить. Тот бросил улыбаться, стал серьёзен, даже, казалось, разом постарел на пару лет.  
  
— Вэйлин — это имя. Старое имя из давних времён. Кое-кто пытался оживить прошлое, а потом, когда не вышло, решил спрятать концы в воду. А потом они говорят: погляди во тьму… — он снова покачал головой. — Старые имена, забытые знания — слишком много для одного.  
  
Да и на десятерых разделить — тоже окажется много, думала Джин, лёжа рядом с Кассианом. Она нашла, и кто такая была эта самая Вэйлин, и чем кончилось её правление. Преданья старины глубокой, сказки для романтичных — Сила, войны ситхов, тысячелетние императоры… Теперь ещё эта чокнутая девчонка с её невидимой планетой и Чиррут с его загадками. Мысли роились в голове, пухли — не помещались. Жужжали, мешая спать. Джин тихо выругалась, потом ещё раз, по-мандалорски. Вроде полегчало. Эх, вот сдать бы эту странную парочку с рук на руки начальству — пусть тогда они и разбираются, что там за планеты, ситхи и древние императрицы.  
  
Рядом заворочался Кассиан, сонно пробормотал что-то, обхватывая за талию, притянул к себе и уткнулся лицом в шею. Крифф с ним. Джин зажмурилась, потрясла головой. Ну их, честное слово. Покой — покойным, вроде, так отец говорил… Или нет?   



End file.
